Belleza
by ValerieLFranz
Summary: Al ver el bankai de Rukia y al no poder calificarlo de otro modo, Ichigo se explica a sí mismo porqué ha sido tan reticente en reconocer la palabra "belleza" en los atributos de la Shinigami. Rukia reflexiona de igual forma al ver a Ichigo en la ceremonia de promoción a Teniente.
1. Side A

**Belleza**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite.

* * *

Al verla ahí, liberando el bankai, tomó consciencia.

¿No se había dado cuenta cuán bella es Rukia?

Cuando apenas la conoció, creyó que era una persona muy molesta porque no la podía ignorar. Cada una de sus palabras caló con tal hondura en su memoria que podía recordarlas como si hoy saliesen de su propia boca, cada una tiene importancia y significado profundo. En su vida poco a poco la fue posicionando como centro donde él naturalmente, sin siquiera cuestionarlo, orbitaba. Percibía nítidamente su luz, pero no quería admitir a sí mismo que padecía _fototaxia_ , que cada una de sus células se dirigía siempre a la luz de esa mujer shinigami. Lo tenía todo para decidir ser de otra raza, pero nunca se lo cuestionó. Él es un shinigami. Esto es tan simple como que ella lo es también. Pero esta decisión instintiva nunca fue por su belleza, sino porque ella era trascendental en su vida.

Por supuesto que no era sordo, ni menos todavía ciego. En aquel tiempo pleno, cuando ella formaba parte de su vida cotidiana en el mundo de los vivos y él pudo volver a sonreír gracias a su presencia, escuchó los comentarios que había sobre ella; _"la hermosa estudiante de intercambio"_ , _"la preciosidad de ojos índigo"_. Era consciente de las amenazas de muerte silenciosas que recibía por estar tan cerca de un ser tan bello como Rukia, claramente observó cómo la miraba la población masculina de ese Instituto, aun así ella era solo Rukia, ese ser de luz que estuvo ahí cuando él más lo necesitó, quien lo protegió en su vulnerabilidad tanto física como psicológica cuando estaba formándose como un hombre, como un verdadero shinigami. Pero su belleza nunca fue un tema que le preocupara.

La belleza de la que todo el mundo habla a su edad es valorable, estimable. Siempre puedes equiparar entre clases de belleza y decidir cuál lo es más, incluso puedes embellecer para aumentar el valor o denostarla dependiendo si tiene o no ciertos atributos. Pero Rukia no tenía comparación, ni tampoco podía ser más embellecida a sus ojos. Por eso, nunca la había etiquetado como belleza en su corazón, ella simplemente es luz, es Rukia. Su valor no residía en algo tan superficial como la belleza, su valor residía en su existencia y él estaba feliz de estar a merced de su voluntad.

Hasta ese entonces, sí, sí se había dado cuenta cuán bella es Rukia. Solo que hoy lo entiende: el concepto de belleza que comúnmente se utilizaba no le hacía honor a lo que ella realmente es.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Fototaxia:** Cualidad que tienen ciertas células u organismos (ej. algunos insectos) que los hace sentirse vitalmente atraídos por la luz._

Solo miren la expresión en el rostro de Ichigo cuando observa o escucha a Rukia y se darán cuenta porqué escribí esto.

Apapachos.


	2. Side B

**Belleza**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite.

* * *

 _Side B_

Verlo ahí, llegar tarde a su ceremonia de promoción a Teniente de su división la hizo tomar conciencia.

¿No se había dado cuenta cuán apuesto es Ichigo?

Cuando apenas lo conoció, creyó que era una persona muy molesta porque no lo podía ignorar, al menos no profundamente. Después de toda una vida en un desierto de los vínculos distorsionados conoció a este oasis llamado Ichigo Kurosaki en el mundo humano. No era la persona más sofisticada ni sutil, pero justamente era eso lo que ella necesitaba. Él se preocupó de ella, le dio un lugar al cuál llamar hogar, es decir, un lugar al cuál pertenecer, por mucho que fuera un clóset pequeño, él le dio una familia cálida de la que ya no podía desentenderse. No importó que se la llevaran a otra dimensión, él la fue a buscar para que fuese feliz. Su corazón permaneció inmutable a lo largo de todos estos años y ella no podía estar más orgullosa de conocerlo, aunque le costara admitirlo si lo tuviera en frente.

Por supuesto que no era sorda, ni menos todavía ciega. Se dio cuenta mientras pasaba el tiempo, la fijación que tenían las chicas por él. En cada lugar que iba ganaba una ferviente admiradora. Él parecía ignorarlo, pero Rukia sabe que es porque no está interesado en lo banal. Desde que lo conoce, solo ha visto que le interesa compartir con gente que lo acepte tal cuál es, a veces huraño, a veces de genio corto, a veces iracundo sin juzgarlo. Ella muchas veces lo tuvo medio desnudo en frente por lo que también se había fijado en su físico, sin embargo, eso no era ni remotamente importante para ella. Lo que era realmente importante era su forma de ser. Se repetía medio en broma que cuando Ichigo fuera consciente de su belleza quizás se teñiría el pelo o se dejaría barba para no llamar tanto la atención de seguidoras molestas.

Rukia sonrió al ver lo torpe que parecía Ichigo entrando por la puerta del escuadrón. Se había dejado un poco de barba lo que hacía verse aun más adulto. Él, como siempre, no miró a nadie más presente en la habitación, se acercó directamente a ella y dijo con una voz más grave y suave de lo que recordaba...

 _-Rukia._

Hasta ese entonces, sí, sí se había dado cuenta cuán bello es Ichigo. Solo que hoy lo entiende: para ella lo más atractivo de Ichigo está en lo que es, no por como se ve.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

Vean el capítulo 474 del manga y la expresión de Rukia al ver a Ichigo combatir.


End file.
